To Ask A Hero
by Wonderland Tea Party
Summary: If you want to ask a hero something, make sure to capture them during a fight.


Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero (My Hero Academia)/

Mist disappeared into the Black hole. Hero and villain stared each other down (or well, that's what the teens concluded. They couldn't really see their eyes, or faces for that matter). A low rumble like chuckle resonated from the the mist villain Kurogiri.

"Ah, Black Hole, the quirk that sucks up matter and turns to dust. Such an astounding power. However, you're a rescue hero 13. Skilled at saving people from disasters, consequently, that means you have little fighting experience or battlefield awareness."

Number 13 let out a gasp as a purple misty warp gate appeared behind them.

"Sensei!" Uraraka Ochako screamed while the other students stood in fear as a misty hand slowly crept through the gate. Kurogiri grasped onto the back of the bulky (surprisingly cushiony) suit. The mist villain was also very surprised by how light 13 was as he yanked the space hero through the warp gate.

13's back hit the man's chest with a small 'oof', strong arms quickly wrapped around the hero, locking their arms in place. As 13 struggled against the hold, the students were yelling (whether it was amongst themselves or if it was at Kurogiri, neither could tell since they were both busy, one trying to escape and one trying to keep their hold).

"I got you now." Kurogiri triumphantly remarked to the hero in his arms. A low growl left the hero but they did nothing. They couldn't risk using their quirk, if they got caught in the Black Hole, who'll keep any the villains that come after them distracted? 13 could only huff and slowly relax their tense body just a little. A low chuckle rumbled inside of Kurogiri's chest as he tightened his hold. The students could only cautiously and fearfully watch, not knowing what to do or knowing if the purple mist villain was making threats to their sensei.

A few seconds went by before Kurogiri nervously cleared his throat.

"Will you...go out with me?" Kurogiri tentatively asked Number 13.

Silence spread between them for what felt like an eternity (But in reality was only like, 1 minute. Not even that) before 13 slightly wiggled their body so that the digital eyes could look at the villain.

"You know...you could of just asked like a normal person."

If Kurogiri could blush, his face would be completely red.

"I'm shy and awkward with these things, ok!?" He defended while 13 gave a small snort at the man's response. They mulled over the previous question for a moment before carefully saying:

"You did lead an army of villains into the USJ and they are most likely injuring my friend but, you didn't kill or harm any of the students..."

"So...?"

"...I'm available this Saturday after 6."

"Would you mind meeting at the cafe on Main at about...six thirty then?"

"That sounds lovely."

Before anymore conversation could continue, Kurogiri was blasted (quite literally) away by Bakugou Katsuki. Kirishima Eijiro pulled 13 out of the villains loose grasp and gently set them on the floor.

"You all right 13 sensei?" The red haired boy asked as the other students rushed forward.

"Yes, I'm quite fine." They replied while Ochako and Ashido Mina fussed over the hero.

'Drats,' 13 thought,' I didn't get to ask for his number.'

/-I don't know what it is about me and posting fics (that probably are really stupid) so late at night, it's like around 11 pm, what the heck?-

So I remember seeing a fan comic months ago and the only thing I remember from it was that Kurogiri snatched 13 and ran off with them. I'm still trying to find it, like it was pretty funny.

I kinda ship them now (gosh dammit), I may or may not make a sequel to this. I don't know. I kinda was like "whatever" at the end since I really didn't know how to end it. I was also inspired by something on Tumblr where the villain pretty much has the city in ruins and is pinning down the hero, then they ask if they could go out and the hero is like 'You could've just as he me' 'I'm shy!' or something like that. Anyway, I hope no one was OOC if they were I apologize and if there are any grammar or punctuation mistakes, please let me know. Please review and I hope y'all have a wonderful day/night~


End file.
